1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto vehicle capable of processing waste matter configured to complete the processing to recycle collected waste matter up to a predetermined stage while it is running.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, waste matter, such as containers represented by a pet bottle disposed from homes and various sales stores, such as a convenience store and a supermarket store, is first collected by a waste matter collection vehicle and discharged at an intermediate processing station. The waste matter is subjected to compression processing and volume reduction processing, such as chipping. After the application of the volume reduction processing, the waste matter is generally transported from the intermediate processing station to the recycle factory, which is the final disposal station, and final disposal for recycle is applied to the volume-reduced waste matter.
The recycle system of container waste matter as described above, however, has a disadvantage that an investment of a large amount of money is required to construct the intermediate station. In order to overcome this disadvantage, Patent Documents 1 through 3 propose to apply the volume reduction processing to container waste matter collected by a waste matter collection vehicle, which is an auto vehicle, on the vehicle.
Patent Document 1 proposes a configuration to provide compressing means for applying compression processing to pet bottles and a baling means for baling the pet bottles compressed by the compressing means to the deck of the waste matter collection vehicle. The pet bottles after the compression processing are then delivered from the waste matter collection vehicle to the recycle factory in the form of bales.
On the contrary, Patent Documents 2 and 3 propose a configuration to feed pet bottles one by one to a shredder having rotary blades and provided at the back of the deck of the waste matter collection vehicle, so that the pet bottles are cut into chips after the labels are removed. The resulting chips are collected into a collection box mounted on the deck and the collection box is delivered to the recycle factory when it becomes full.
Hence, by using the waste matter collection vehicles described in Patent Documents 1 through 3 as a mobile factory, not only is it possible to provide extraordinary high mobility to the mobile factory, but it is also possible to eliminate the need to construct the intermediate processing station for applying the volume reduction processing to pet bottles. It thus becomes possible to obtain an extremely high degree of economic effect in terms of construction fees and constant expenses.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-291603
Patent Document 2: JP-A-10-249857
Patent Document 3: JP-A-10-250802
Incidentally, because the waste matter collection vehicle described in Patent Document 1 is merely to reduce the volume by compressing pet bottles, the pet bottles have to be cut into chips in the final factory in some cases. This proposal therefore has a problem that it is inadequate as the intermediate processing for container waste matter.
Also, with the waste matter collection vehicle described in Patent Documents 2 and 3, the worker has to manually insert pet bottles into the shredder provided at the rearmost of the deck one by one for subjecting pet bottles to shredding processing. These proposals therefore have a problem that the workability is poor.